barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Adventure Bus
Barney's Adventure Bus is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 2, 1997. It was released on DVD in March 9, 2004. Plot It's Saturday, and the kids are playing on a beautiful day outside, and they are playing "make-believe". Barney becomes a bus driver, and he turns the toy bus into a big real bus. Barney takes his friends on the adventure bus ride. With some imagination, Barney and all his pals take a trip to real places including The Castle, Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria, Buckero Barney's Rock-N-Horse Ranch, and Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Circus. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Robert (debut) *Kristen *Keesha (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #Let's Go On An Adventure (Driving Adventure version) #Happy Dancin' #Castles So High #The Doors on the Bus #Make the Dough (Pizza Dough version) #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The People on the Bus #Get Along Little Doggies #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise) #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #The People on the Bus (Reprise) #I Love You Locations #The Castle #Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria #Buckero Barney's Rock-N-Horse Ranch #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper-Circus Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video #'It's a Beautiful Day' #'The Land of Make-Believe' #'Make the Dough' #'Nothing Beats a Pizza' #'Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version)' #'Our Friend BJ Had a Band' Trivia *This is the first home video to have David Bernard Wolf as the musical director. He would compose the music for some other Barney videos of this generation. Those being It's Time for Counting, Sing and Dance with Barney, and Round and Round We Go. In It's Time for Counting however, he is uncredited. *This video marks the first appearances of Keesha and Robert. *Chip wears the same shirt in Let's Eat. *This is the first video to have a trailer for Barney's Great Adventure. *On the title screen of The Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 3 logo, it just only says "Barney". *This video is featured in the exclusive Blockbuster Video On The Move with Barney (along with Round and Round We Go). *This is the first time Chip and Kristen appear together. *Like "Barney Songs" was released on DVD, the subtitles were captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc on the DVD release of this video. *Bob Singleton had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos such as Barney's Good Day, Good Night from 1997. *The set for Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria would later be recycled and remodeled for the Season 4 episode, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney *The set for Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Circus would have the same name, but will be remodeled in Barney's Super Singing Circus. *This is the last time until Let's Go to the Zoo that The Elephant Song is sung. *The version of I Love You Gallery 3573633.jpg|Original Release (1997) 175340bid.jpg|First Rerelease (2004) $(KGrHqMOKkUE1stlLZTrBNpISHD16g~~_35.jpg|Final Rerelease (2010) Df.jpg|Spanish Release (1998 or 1999) $(KGrHqVHJF!FDy,2kw48BQ-cLtnbfw~~60_1.JPG|UK Release (1998) !$(KGrHqIOKjQE2+2Wmc2(BNwMOVt!TQ~~_12.JPG|Australian DVD (2005) Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:1997 Category:Season 4 Videos